dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Return to the Rainforest
Return to the Rainforest is the 19th episode of Dora and Friends in season 1. Characters present *Dora *Alana *Emma *Naiya *Kate *Pablo *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Petunia *Chocolate Tree *Mariana the Mermaid *Bud *Baby Blue-bird *Señor Tucán *Tallest Mountain (doesn't talk) Summary Dora visits her old home in the rainforest and reunites with her old friends, including Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, and even Swiper, and plans a mission to save Backpack and Map. Recap The episode starts with Dora and her friends having a party. Trivia *The Travel Song gets reused with different lyrics that were never seen on Dora the Explorer. They don't say the places to go, but they still ask "Where are we going?" and clap their hands three times, then they answer "Rainforest" as their destination, it is also sung with different instrumentals than the version from Dora the Explorer, it is also the only Dora and Friends: Into the City! episode and the final episode featuring it. *All of Dora's friends did not age in the reboot. *The characters from Dora the Explorer appear for their first episode in ''Dora and Friends: Into the City''. *"All for One" and "We Did It!" (from Dora the Explorer) get combined into one. The lyrics starts off with "We did it together, all for one" and the tune still concludes with "Together all for one, that's how we got it done. We helped out everyone, all for one". *As a result of the events of this episode, Dora's friends Backpack and Map from Dora the Explorer join the cast of Dora and Friends: Into the City! along with Bud, a young flower who comes from Isa's garden. *If one looks closely, when Backpack is ripped open, a Slinky is seen among her items. *This is the first episode where Dora actually calls Boots "Buddy". *This is the first time seeing Boots very upset for losing Backpack and Map. *Map and Swiper are still voiced by Marc Weiner even in this reboot, they are still the only ones not to have new voice actors. *The Blue Cursor is not involved in this episode to click on things or the reboot. *The Fiesta Trio are the only ones not to appear in this episode with everyone or at all in this reboot, however, they make a cameo appearance and still sing with Map. *Swiper is on his good side in this episode. *When Swiper looks at Dora's special bracelet, it almost looked like he was wanting to swipe it but he doesn't, he instead just comments on her bracelet and gives her the idea of using it to help Backpack in trouble. *The Blue Cursor is not involved in this episode or part of the reunion. *Dora got to see her old house in the rainforest while she is flying in Benny's hot air balloon and she still calls it home. *Benny tells Boots about him being a potato, something that happened in the Dora the Explorer episode "The Big Potato". *Dora mentions and talks about all the great things everyone has had in the present and past which is technically her adventures from previous episodes and from Dora the Explorer. Category:Dora and Friends Episodes Category:Dora and Friends Season 1 Category:2015 Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken